Cache/WTO Disbands!!
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2756.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 9, 2016 20:13:40 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. WTO Disbands!! Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » WTO Disbands!! « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: WTO Disbands!! (Read 880 times) linksith Sr. Member Offline 347 WTO Disbands!! « on: November 02, 2015, 11:16:09 AM » Official WTO Announcement Due to the the attacks from multi accounts, war decs from P.A.L.S. and murders of most of our member. remaining WTO leadership has decided to disband. ept still held his grudge against us and attacked chile. After the death of Shockwave the decision was made since only 2 officers remained. « Last Edit: November 02, 2015, 11:21:29 AM by linksith » Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Lemon Jr. Member Offline 99 Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #1 on: November 02, 2015, 03:44:14 PM » rekt Logged First Officer of Nod Lyranistan Sr. Member Offline 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 357 Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #2 on: November 02, 2015, 03:44:38 PM » Quote from: Lemon on November 02, 2015, 03:44:14 PM rekt +1 Logged Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1389 Personal Text Omo Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #3 on: November 02, 2015, 03:54:33 PM » Rest in pepperonis. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #4 on: November 03, 2015, 04:17:47 PM » At least you did better than Al-Jam Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Lemon Jr. Member Offline 99 Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #5 on: November 04, 2015, 06:32:28 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on November 03, 2015, 04:17:47 PM At least you did better than Al-Jam that's debatable Logged First Officer of Nod Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #6 on: November 04, 2015, 07:19:11 PM » Quote from: Lemon on November 04, 2015, 06:32:28 PM that's debatable Everything is debatable in the YouTube comment section Or Tumblr Or literally anywhere else on the internet Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Lemon Jr. Member Offline 99 Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #7 on: November 05, 2015, 01:09:32 AM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on November 04, 2015, 07:19:11 PM Everything is debatable in the YouTube comment section Or Tumblr Or literally anywhere else on the internet please off yourself Logged First Officer of Nod linksith Sr. Member Offline 347 Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #8 on: November 05, 2015, 07:52:49 AM » Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #9 on: November 05, 2015, 09:48:09 AM » Quote from: Lemon on November 05, 2015, 01:09:32 AM please off yourself Why the salt? Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Lemon Jr. Member Offline 99 Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #10 on: November 05, 2015, 12:39:51 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on November 05, 2015, 09:48:09 AM Why the salt? Please off yourself tia Logged First Officer of Nod Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 318 Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #11 on: November 05, 2015, 01:07:41 PM » WTO Disbands? Must be WTO. Oh, wait. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #12 on: November 05, 2015, 02:55:12 PM » Quote from: Lemon on November 05, 2015, 12:39:51 PM Please off yourself tia Please go see a psychiatrist for your depression and dementia tia Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu grid is your lord and savior Full Member Offline 182 Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #13 on: November 05, 2015, 02:58:33 PM » I'm not sure why you keep commenting on TRW affairs when your only claim to fame is giving up your alliance two or three days before it was destroyed and then claiming it wasn't your fault that it was destroyed, as you had already given up the leadership. Not really interested in the commentary of a bloc failure, tbh.* lol *Which you are. Logged by clicking this link you are agreeing that you have sex with CommissiarBrian and his dog. Habibastan Guest Re: WTO Disbands!! « Reply #14 on: November 05, 2015, 03:02:32 PM » Quote from: grid is your lord and savior on November 05, 2015, 02:58:33 PM I'm not sure why you keep commenting on TRW affairs when your only claim to fame is giving up your alliance two or three days before it was destroyed and then claiming it wasn't your fault that it was destroyed, as you had already given up the leadership. Not really interested in the commentary of a bloc failure, tbh.* lol *Which you are. Does every NAM member get a book explaining this move? It seems really popular with that bunch. Logged Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » WTO Disbands!! SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2